janji
by prkjmins
Summary: kalau boleh jujur, hyunbin sedikit menyesal mengikuti arah telunjuk jonghyun. soalnya hwang minhyun sedang menatapnya tajam, tajam sekali. / "harus aku jawab pertanyaan cowok yang suka ngelanggar janji?" [ PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 fic . kwon hyunbin x hwang minhyun (minhyunbin) ]


Terbangun setelah minum bukan suatu hal yang mudah. Begitu kau membuka mata, kepalamu akan berdenyut hebat, lalu seluruh tubuhmu serasa habis tertimpa bebatuan, belum lagi pandanganmu yang buram dalam beberapa waktu.

Itulah yang dirasakan Hyunbin saat ini. Seharusnya dia menolak tawaran gelas dari Jisung semalam, tapi pikirnya akan tidak enak menolak karena _hyung_ -nya tersebut sudah berperan besar dalam membantu proyeknya. Akhirnya— _dengan hati setengah mau setengah tidak_ —, Kwon Hyunbin menerima uluran gelas dari Jisung. Oke, Hyunbin memang pria bandel, sudah tahu toleransi alkoholnya buruk masih saja minum—tambah tiga gelas lagi.

Dan tentang bagaimana Hyunbin bisa pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat, itu Jisung yang mengantarnya. Semalam, melihat Hyunbin yang sudah teler di meja bar, Jisung dengan rasa bersalah membawanya pulang. Untung saja dia Jisung, jika semisal teman minum Hyunbin si duo pembuat onar—Seungwoo dan Daniel—, bukannya menolong malah mengambil foto aib milik Hyunbin.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu perlahan bangun dari tidurnya, ia meringis pelan kala merasakan sakit pada bagian punggungnya. Kepalanya melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Matanya berakhir pada meja nakasnya, lebih tepat lagi pada benda persegi panjang kesayangannya. Hyunbin segera mengambilnya, berniat untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

Oh iya, apakah aku lupa memberitahu kalau Hyunbin belum mengabari kekasihnya sama sekali kemarin?

.

.

 _22 miscall & 12 messages from Hwang_ _뚱_

 _._

 **Hwang** **뚱** _ **(Today, 06.44 a.m)**_

Jangan hubungin aku dan nggak usah datang ke tempat penitipan.

.

(Mati kau, Kwon Hyunbin.)

.

.

* * *

 **JANJI; _storyline_ by prkjmins 2017**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **[ WARNING : lil'bit ooc; semi non-baku ]**

* * *

"Halo, Sayang?"

" _Belum baca pesanku? Nggak usah hubungin aku."_

"Sayang, jangan marah. Dengerin aku dulu—"

" _Aku tutup teleponnya."_

Hyunbin nyaris mengumpat ketika mendengar suara telepon terputus. Ia melempar telepon genggamnya ke sembarang tempat dan berjalan menuju lemari bajunya. Di sana, ia mengambil pakaian sedapatnya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin Hyunbin sedang mendapat hari yang buruk. Setelah susah payah bangun dengan efek samping alkohol, kekasihnya sekarang marah dengannya karena tidak mengabari seharian. Maka dari itu, pagi ini, ia akan pergi ke tempat penitipan anak milik sang kekasih. Biar saja meskipun Minhyun sudah melarangnya untuk ke tempat penitipan, Hyunbin akan tetap pergi. Jangan lupa kalau Kwon Hyunbin adalah pria bandel.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju tempat penitipan Minhyun menghabiskan waktu setengah jam. Begitu sampai di sana, Hyunbin tidak langsung turun karena masih banyak para ibu yang memenuhi pintu masuk untuk menitipkan anaknya. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, setelah pintu masuk sudah longgar, barulah Hyunbin masuk.

"Kak Hyunbin!"

Hyunbin tersenyum kecil, anak-anak kecil mulai berlarian ke arahnya. Ia berjongkok lalu memeluk mereka satu per satu. Tidak usah kaget mengapa anak dari penitipan bisa mengenalinya. Hyunbin sering ke sini, biasanya satu dua jam sebelum waktu anak penitipan pulang. Awalnya sih tujuannya hanya ingin menjemput Minhyun, tapi lama kelamaan ia juga ikut bermain dengan anak-anak. Dia kan paling tidak kuat untuk urusan anak kecil.

"Kakak tumben ke sini pagi-pagi? Kakak kangen ya sama Daehwi?"

"Nggak ah, Kak Hyunbin ke sini pasti pengen main sama Justin."

"Tau dari mana kamu? Kak Hyunbin kangen sama Daehwi kok bukan pengen main sama kamu."

Hyunbin tertawa kecil, melihat pertengkaran kecil antara dua anak yang kerap bermain bersamanya.

Eh, jadi lupa tujuannya ke sini.

"Lho, Hyunbin?"

Begitu menolehkan kepala, kedua netra Hyunbin mendapati seorang pria yang tengah memandanginya sembari mengikat celemek kuning terang khas tempat penitipan. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju Jonghyun—pria yang memanggilnya tadi—.

"Hai, _Hyung_."

"Nggak kerja, Bin?"

"Mau cari Minhyun dulu. Dimana ya, _Hyung_?"

"Oh, itu—"

Kalau boleh jujur, Hyunbin sedikit menyesal mengikuti arah telunjuk Jonghyun. Soalnya Hwang Minhyun sedang menatapnya tajam, tajam sekali.

.

.

"Kamu ngapain sih ke sini? Udah aku bilang kan nggak usah ke sini, nggak usah nyariin aku. Kamu bikin tambah aku marah aja."

"Yang, aku ke sini mau minta maaf. Masa aku nggak boleh minta maaf ke kamu?"

"Minta maaf buat apa?"

Sekarang mereka berada di taman belakang. Hyunbin memutuskan untuk membawa Minhyun ke tempat ini dengan alasan mengungsi dari anak-anak, karena sembilan puluh persen sudah kemungkinan mereka akan bertengkar. Lihat saja, wajah Minhyun yang biasanya selalu manis di depannya sekarang terlihat menakutkan dengan alis persis seperti tokoh kartun _Angry Birds._

"Maaf kemarin aku lupa ngabarin kamu. Kemarin aku sibuk nyiapin presentasi, jadi nggak sempat pegang HP." Hyunbin mencoba untuk meraih telapak tangan Minhyun, tapi sang empunya menepisnya kasar.

"Aku udah tau kalau yang itu."

"Lah terus kamu marah gara-gara kenapa? Cerita dong, biar aku ngerti."

"Pikir aja sendiri," sahut Minhyun ketus. Tangan putihnya mengambil sebuah kerikil dan melemparnya ke arah Sungwoon yang tadi sempat berdeham melihat keduanya. Hyunbin menghela napasnya kasar, kalau bukan karena lupa mengabari lalu apa?

"Mana bisa aku tau kalau kamu nggak mau cerita, Yang."

"Yang."

"Sayang."

"Minhyun sayang."

"Sayang, jawab dong."

"Harus aku jawab pertanyaan cowok yang suka ngelanggar janji? Udah deh, aku mau kerja." Minhyun beranjak dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan Hyunbin dengan langkah lebar. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Janji apa sih yang dimaksud pacarnya? Hyunbin serius tidak tahu sama sekali.

.

.

"Lu bertengkar Bin sama Minhyun?"

"Iya tuh, tumbenan bertengkar. Biasanya aja suka buat gue iri."

Hyunbin meneggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya. Ia sedang berada di ruang istirahat guru pendamping bersama Jaehwan dan Sungwoon. Sebenarnya, Hyunbin masih ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan Minhyun, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengganggu kekasihnya yang sedang bekerja, bisa-bisa nanti Minhyun semakin marah.

" _Hyung_ , bantuin dong. Gue bingung, serius."

"Emang Minhyun marah gara-gara apa?" Jaehwan berucap sembari menikmati cokelat panas yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Nggak tau. Katanya gue ngelanggar janji, tapi gue nggak tau janji apa yang gue langgar, gitu."

"Ya lu coba inget-inget, bisa aja lu janjiin sesuatu yang lu lupain atau nggak omongan yang Minhyun kasih ke lu cuma nggak lu jalanin," timpal Sungwoon. Hyunbin mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresinya kosong di saat otaknya sibuk menggali semua yang berkaitan dengan perkataan Sungwoon tadi.

Janji ya?

Setahun lalu Hyunbin janji ke Minhyun mau beliin sepatu _couple_ buat mereka, dia sudah beli. Hyunbin masih ingat betul begitu gajinya keluar, dia langsung pergi menuju toko sepatu untuk membeli sepatu.

Tiga bulan lalu Hyunbin juga bilang kata janji akan menghubungi Minhyun lewat _video call_ sesampainya di Jepang. Waktu itu, Hyunbin dikirim ke Jepang untuk mengurus sesuatu. Harinya begitu padat, tapi Hyunbin masih menepati janjinya—ya walaupun baru tengah malam ia menghubungi Minhyun.

Sebulan kemudian, Minhyun melarang Hyunbin untuk memakan mi instan terlalu banyak. Hyunbin menurut, ia sudah tidak lagi mengonsumsi mi instan sebagai makanan pokoknya.

Dua minggu setelahnya, Minhyun melarang Hyunbin agar jangan makan es krim dulu karena tenggorokannya sedang tidak baik. Hyunbin kembali menurut, meski agak terpaksa.

Dan yang terakhir lusa kemarin, Minhyun melarangnya untuk tidak pergi minum lagi setelah ia ketahuan mabuk di bar Nam.

.

—eh, tunggu.

Hyunbin melebarkan matanya, sedetik setelahnya ia mendesah keras sembari memukul permukaan meja, menghasilkan bunyi keras yang mengagetkan kedua pria lain.

"Astaga, _Hyung!_ Gue ngelanggar janji, gimana nih?!"

.

.

" _Snack time!_ "

Suara teriakan anak kecil terdengar begitu riuh di dalam tempat penitipan. Mereka mulai mengerumumi para guru pendamping yang sedang membawa nampan berisikan cemilan mereka. Karena anak-anak berebut, akhirnya mereka diatur terlebih dahulu untuk duduk di meja bundar yang biasa dijadikan sebagai tempat bermain.

Minhyun meletakkan nampan kosong di atas meja dekat wastafel, baru saja ia ingin berbalik, ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tanpa melihat siapa itu, Minhyun sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kwon, lepas."

"Kemarin aku diajak minum sama Jisung _Hyung_ , aku pingin nolak tapi nggak enak soalnya dia udah banyak bantu aku pas ngerjain proyek. Maafin aku ya, _Ndut_?" Minhyun tampak menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat semburat merah menyembul di kedua pipinya.

"Aku nggak bakal minum lagi, deh, janji," lanjutnya, ia menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya di depan sang kekasih. Minhyun masih terdiam, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking milik Hyunbin.

"Eh itu Kak Hyunbin sama Kak Minhyun lagi pelukan!"

"Kak Hyunbin, Justin pengen dipeluk juga!"

" _So sweet_ ya. Jinyoung, ayo pelukan sama Jihoon!"

"Nggak mau."

"Jinyoungnya nggak mau, Jihoon pelukan sama Haknyeon aja ya?"

"Kak Dongho, peluk Daehwi dong! Daehwi pengen kaya Kak Minhyun."

"Udah, lepasin ah. Malu tau diliatin anak-anak." Minhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya. Ruang bermain yang sekarang menjadi tempat untuk menyantap cemilan sudah ramai membicarakan mereka, dan ia sangat malu.

"Aku lepasin kalau kamu bilang mau maafin aku."

"Kan udah."

"Belum."

"Ya udah, aku maafin. Lepasin sekarang—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minhyun mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di pipi. Hyunbin terkekeh pelan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan bergabung dengan anak-anak untuk menikmati cemilan. Kali ini bukan anak-anak saja yang heboh—, Jonghyun, Sungwoon, Jaehwan, dan guru pendamping lainnya pun ikut bersuara akibat tindakan yang dilakukan Hyunbin tadi.

Minhyun? Sudah lari ke belakang untuk bersembunyi.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **hihihi another favorite ship, abang model sama abang ceo, demi apa mereka selalu bersama di setiap waktu ;w; oh iya ini featuring justice league+downpour team ceritanya wkwk**

 **dan maaf untuk panggilan hyunbin ke minhyun, chubs atau ndut. aku lagi suka-sukanya sama drama weightlifting fairy kim bokjoo jadi niruin cara manggilnya joonhyung ke bokjoo ehe**

 **thanks for reading, mind to leave with review?:)**


End file.
